


Fever

by Allenxedward



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sick au, sick!Shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion gets sick and Nezumi is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

"Ahhh-choo!"

Nezumi jolted awake to find Shion's side of the bed empty. He sat up and stretched.

"Ahhh-choo!"

Nezumi looked over to see Shion cooking. Nezumi stood up and stumbled over to Shion in a sleepy state. He wrapped his arms around Shion's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He place a soft kiss on Shion's cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

Shion turned his head and coughed into his hand, he turned and smiled. "I made some coffee." He answered and turned to cough again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shion lied and poured up the coffee. He handed a cup to Nezumi as he drank his own cup. "I have to go to Inukashi's to wash the dogs." Shion grabbed his coat as he finished his cup of coffee.

Shion always was relatively pale with his white hair and pale complexion. But today he looked as white as his hair.

Nezumi walked over and grabbed Shion by his jacket and turned him to face him. He placed his forehead against Shion's. "You're not going to work." Nezumi finalized.

"What?" Shion looked at him, eyes wide."

"You have a fever, the last thing you need to do is be outside washing some stupid dogs." Nezumi took Shion's coat off and hung it up. "Go lay down." He ordered.

Shion nodded and obeyed. He stripped down and changed into slumber pants and a sweater. He crawled into bed as Nezumi watched Shion cough and turn over in the bed to look at Nezumi. He blushed, "Nezumi…?"

"Yes?" He asked looking up.

"Can you…," Shion interrupted himself to cough. "Can you stay with me, until I fall asleep?"

He smiled as Shion's childlike request. "I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you to go to sleep." Nezumi huffed.

The white haired teen looked down sad, he suddenly felt the sheets move. Arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled close. He looked up to see Nezumi.

Shion blushed.

Nezumi gently kissed the scar around Shion's neck. "Relax. You act like we haven't been going out."

Shion's blush didn't let up, he knew that Nezumi was right, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Nezumi turned Shion's face to look him in the eyes. Shion's eyes were such a beautiful red and stood out against his snow white hair. He gently kissed his lover.

"Nezumi, you'll get sick if you kiss me."

Nezumi smirked. "A little cold never hurt anyone." He kissed Shion again playfully.

Shion turned to cough.

Nezumi pressed their foreheads together. "Just rest," he whispered.

Shion closed his eyes and snuggled up close to Nezumi, quickly falling asleep.

####

"Ahhh-Choo!" Shion opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Nezumi turn away from making breakfast to sneeze.

"Bless you." Shion said and got up. He kissed his boyfriend and took the stirring spoon away. "Go get some sleep." He ordered.

Nezumi walked to bed to got lie down, Shion turned off the stove and joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
